Shattered Dreams
by Joelespie
Summary: In a city where they call paradise, everything seems normal...until years later...they came along...the city is no longer peaceful...but full of mysterious, murders, and disappearances. Rated M for Language later on.


Shattered Dreams

Chapter 1: Players

Cries in the daylight, as hands touched the river to wash away the scars that were caused on to her body as she couldn t remember of how they ever touched her body to begin with, tears would roll down the pale swollen cheeks as the scratches burned when the dirt and minerals touched it as she took her hands back. Staring at her arms, she could feel the tears running down her face as she tried to hold them back long enough but it seems that every time she tried too it would fail all the time as she looked up at the orange-yellow sky that held the sun in place, as the sunset was clear in view. Bright red eyes, looking up toward the burning yellow sun as the sun bared orange reflection into her eyes as it threatened to burn her beautiful pale skin. Wearing a short black dress that came above her knees slightly as cuts were barely on her legs as she allowed her hands to dry in the remaining sunlight, as she had black hair that came to the edge of her jaws; not daring to pass her head in anyway. Breathing easily, she stared at her arms and tried to stand up from the moist grass of which she was sitting upon as she barely had a smile on her face as her red eyes showed despair and she swallowed a bit. Not to heavy, and not to soft as she looked at the sunset, admiring and hating the beauty that was in front of her as she turned around and looked at the city that was behind her. All the secrets, all the murders, all the despair that was around every corner, every hour, every minute, every second no one was safe in the city that she looked at was full of dangers that she would fall victim too. At times, she would place her fingertips beneath her hair and scream with all her might, wishing the world wasn t so crazy, wishing for peace, and at times wishing of where she knew she came from because she would go crazy just living in the world that she looked at now, where was she really from? Why did she feel like that she didn t belong in that dangerous city, that she called a home every second, every hour, every day that passed her memories that she sworn she had would disappear and never return to her and they would just be lost forever she feared at times.

Xenia

Opening her eyes that she didn t realized that closed, as she would turn around and see a woman with light brown hair that came to her shoulders and was curled in, as she had normal colored skin that wasn t to dark or to pale as the girl who was referred to as Xenia was, dark blue eyes as the ocean. They showed compassion and happiness that wasn t in Xenia s vein to show as she could only see despair in her eyes and nothing more, not even the ray of hope that she opened to see and sometimes this woman would see that Xenia was suffering in this city that they lived in. Xenia called this woman; Olivia Joel William, she knew Olivia for 5 months and Olivia already looked after Xenia as if she was on her own daughter but Xenia never really thought of Olivia as a mother figure. Not moving her lips, Xenia looked at the woman who had a small worried look on her face as she stared at the pale teen that was standing in the sunset, Aren t you coming home yet? , she questioned as the pale teen turned away from her.

No why would I come home, when it s not where I desire to be, Olivia, you of all people should know that I no longer desire to be in one spot that s so familiar to me and it s yet a stranger to me at the same time. Olivia looked at Xenia and sighed, she never could understand Xenia, she knew that the teen wasn t a normal one at the state the girl stayed away from everyone; including the points of reality it was impossible that anyone could escape reality. She even tried to escape it, it was a hard thing to do but in the end, she just was swallowed up, as not everyone else in that city they called a paradise city, the city of murders, disappearances and mysterious those even everyone could put their nose in. Xenia, the mystery of the city, she was as if the fallen angel and yet the dark angel that flew over in the streets as she had the outer beauty of an angel and yet the despair state of a human being, she was as everyone called, them. Her eyes frightened and had wonders of mystery that everyone wanted to know, they thirsted for information of how she got those eyes of how they came to be, but at last she couldn t bare an answer that would satisfy their needs of knowing. She knew nothing, and nothing that you knew was the nightmare that sliced through your body, every time she slept, every time she breathed, and every moment that she wished that death could somehow find it s way towards her it was if torture would allow her to scream out her lungs so strong that she would be out of breath. Tears staining her eyes, like acid that could burn thousands of the city right now if that s what she wished for it could be so desirable, she could somehow taste it as she stared at the sky as the night wondered it s way towards the city, to enrich it in it s glory of darkness. Just be home, before the night catches you completely Xenia. You know how the streets get dangerous when the night is fresh in the night and you re a fresh teen in the alleys. Olivia spoke as she turned away from the teen, not even trying to think of what could happen to Xenia in the streets, as Xenia closed her eyes and tried to think as she could hear the birds finding their homes, and every car clearing out of the street. Knowing that she had to return, she suddenly turned away from the beautiful remains of the sunset as the night soon swallowed the remaining sunlight as she could hear her shoes walking along the sidewalk as snickers were heard as she narrowed her eyes at the noises that were heard.

Pathetic

Pathetic? So, mean aren t you?

Looking to the side, Xenia could see a man that had baggy old clothes that smelled of 1 year of being in a closed room as she held her pale fingers to her nostrils and squeezing them closed. He had five missing teeth, as his grin was disturbing to look at and were about to make her eyes cry the way she kept staring at him and was about to vomit inside her own mouth. Yes, I am mean and your ugly, mind shooing back into your little alley and leave me alone? I really appreciate it. She spoke, as she started walking but a hand was wrapped around her tiny arm and held her up as her feet barely came off the ground as the man held his face close to hers, as she smelt the alcohol in his breath. Leaving me so soon? That s not a good way to leave a happy man, when he needs some help for a while, so mind helping this old fellow here? He asked her, as Xenia gagged she nearly vomited in his face as she tried moving her hand away but she could barely move as her feet were off the ground. Let me go! She yelled, as she wiggled and his hands were about to touch her until a strong punch landed on the gut that man was sporting as he dropped the female who fell to the ground, but her eyes were closed as her red eyes were glowing brighter than her normal bright color as she finally closed her eyes. Grunts in the night, silent as ever as the barely unconscious teen was laying on the cold ground as her bright eyes were opened to reveal the man that grabbed her was laying on the ground, as she slowly got up not even bothering to see if he was alright but instead walking off. Some things in the city, were not even clear to uncover for the people that saw the action that happened, as she wondered not even aware that her body was automatically walking about and she was not in her right mind to even notice that she was walking as the night was young. Children in their beds, breathing as their parents prayed and sung silently, he wondered the streets freely as if time froze and that everyone around didn t matter to him, it was just he had one track mind and on that mind was the outlets that surrounded him and maybe someone else, fate that brought them together. Fighting to get together, they were the pieces out on the chest table, as the player was probably the city that controlled everyone had everyone under their fingertips so it made everything impossible when everything was controlled by that top person or the top controller. Grinning, as he could see the conflict that happened between the girl he couldn t get a good look at and the homeless guy that grabbed her, as she screamed and her eyes were bright red than normal and something was there as it took the man out, less than a foul swoop. He grinned, it was a sight to see when a man got his butt kicked by the mysterious being of the city, as he held a touch screen in his hands and squeezed tightly when the grin on his face was there but his eyes had fury in them. Whoever it was, he hated them so bitterly just for the fun of it, he wanted to hunt them down and dissect them when they were alive and chained up across the table. All that in his head, made him want to laugh so hard it was criminal to even laugh that loud in public as he walked silently, bright blue eyes on the screen as he tried to get the face of the girl that walked away as a zombie, but she was out of sight and clearly out of range how? He had no idea, but he wanted to learn more about her and her personality as much as possible as a small laugh came from his mouth slightly. How did you expect to get someone that had them watching over her, like a dog? He asked, as he walked up close to the man who was groaning from the pain as the boy walked away, laughing as he walked down the street as the night shined the path to him.

Pieces of the chest table, face the reality beneath the city you stand in as the wondrous soul ran through the alley, as a avenger lurks beneath the streets closer to his unknowing prey, whoever learns of their true purpose is the one to die, but whoever learns of nothing is no longer worth a dime.

Hearing the burst of a door, Olivia turned around to see Xenia in the doorway as her eyes were bright in the shadows as she slowly walked in the light and shut the door behind her as a small sigh was heard. Xenia? You okay? Olivia questioned, as a man with blonde hair looked at the teenager with light brown eyes as the pale figure didn t say a word but instead she walked upstairs and laid on the bed as she closed her eyes, she felt so drain for some reason. Why did she feel so drain? She didn t know why she felt so out of energy as she looked up at the bright moon and closed her eyes and opened her mouth as white ora creeped out of her body as she her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, not aware of it as she was unconscious and was coughing viciously. Coughing as she laid unconscious in her bed, she relaxed easily as behind the wooden brown door Olivia and crept up towards the bedroom to see the unconscious child in her bed, not moving but more like she was asleep after she came home. The things humans see, are yet known not to be shown to them as she didn t see what had happened but she knows that Xenia was unconscious by something that just happened a while ago as she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped suddenly and turned around to face the blonde man that looked at her.

Oh, it s just you Michael, no sneaking up on me like that. You gave me a scare for a second.

A scare, you say? You shouldn t be poking around with Xenia you know how she is when you try to be nosey about what she s doing.

Don t you think I know that? I just want to find out what was wrong with her a while ago and she was probably just tired the way she just went unconscious on her bed like that.

Look, she s just tired it s been a long day for her. Just give her some time to maybe adjust around the world and her surroundings.

Maybe it was just the right sentence for her as she looked at the man for a second and closed the door to the teenagers room, as she closed it the world around her had gotten much larger for Xenia, whom had a small world for her as she lay with her eyes closed. Not aware that blue eyes would be watching over her, as he traveled through the streets ignoring the dangers that lurked within the streets of the paradise city they thought was safe. With smiles, laughs, cries, and screams all this was held and hid from the reality that was outside of the city and no one would have found out about it if only they were that lucky to have someone find out about it then they would be an open world, but theirs was closed.

Were the chest pieces as someone else is the player, as we have no free will they play with us like were some sort of dolls. Looking at the ocean, he squeezed his phone tightly as he clenched his teeth up so tight, that his jaw started to hurt him but the pain felt releasing because all he had was stress. His eyes burned with fury, rage, and anger that couldn t be control as he had a large smile on his face that would scare the lights of children as he was so caught in his fury he wasn t aware of the remains of the phone he was holding. The electronic device that he held was taken from the world so suddenly, as he stared at the remains and suddenly dropped it on the ground and sighed, knowing that he had to get a new phone now because he couldn t control his anger, for nothing in the world not if his life depended on it. He didn t know how he would track the girl down now, as he saw the mysterious element that happened earlier as he could remember that happening when he was a younger boy around 11 years of age as he was out with his parents, a normal day in fact. The sun shined down on his slightly pale skin as his brown hair protected his forehead from the powerful rays of the sun as his bright blue eyes at the woman in front of him as she had a camera in her hand, taking pictures of his face which was slightly flushed since he was embarrassed. He would complain when she laughed, he would laugh when his father would put sand on her hair and she get mad; it was just a fun time they were having until they were about to pack up for home, he had placed the towels in their truck. He wondered away for a split second, and when he returned a dark figure were over two barely unconscious people as a loud scream was heard a red ora was seeping from their mouths as the dark figure turned around and saw bright red eyes looking directly at his bright blue ones, and suddenly it disappeared. Running toward the people, he froze within the sight that was far too great to even get the images out of his mind the woman; his mother, she was staring at the sky as her mouth had blood coming from it and her chest had a dark circle as her lungs were present but her ribs were stabbing them. Her heart was missing, as her stomach had a rip through it as her guts were being played with before she died from the shock that she was faced, and the father s face and body looked to be drained of life, his skin was gray and a dark circle was in his chest where the heart should be. No heart was present, as he was almost in the same state as his wife was in, as the boy looked in horror trying to think of who done this terrible deed, and then remembered the dark figure that had the bright red eyes. You he whispered, as his eyes were filled with tears but his eyes were drowned in anger as he turned away from the bodies and disappeared suddenly, that day he promised to avenge their deaths but so far as long as he lived he couldn t track anything, until now. Age 17, a known well tracker since that was the only way he could seek out his prey that was in the streets, running wildly as he tried hunting them down and finding out where they were going to be. He was a wellborn tracker, but as a card player in a game of cards, he was the Ace the only mark in the deck of cards, but in the world s case, he was a chest piece waiting to move to another spot, close to the main queen. Tracking name, Ace, age 17 and a wellborn tracker on the hunt for them he never made a name for them all he knew was that they existed and they were among the human race for some reason. He had to find out the reason of why they were there, and why pick their town of all the trouble it caused by itself they had freaks among them and he could have sworn he could have saw one of them help the female earlier and was meaning to ask her did she notice anything. However, she walked off before he could ask her and she suddenly just disappeared in thin air, he wondered about her existence as a small smile was on his face and turned away from the ocean and got his thoughts back on reality, the reality that held so many secrets. Secrets that he had to find out, as he walked slowly not sure where he was heading now to think of it, he was just going to somewhere hoping to find a new phone and the girl again.

Placing a queen in hand, eyes were staring at the cards that were in hand, as chest tables with pieces were under them, the knight in place, trying to find the queen who went missing beneath the city. Chuckling silently, moving the knight to a set as the queen was not to far from it, as placing their fingers on the queen card and the king placed them down on the table as the others gasped. No fair, you cheated us out of our money again. One spoke, a tiny yet childish voice in the mid-air as a giggle was heard from across the table and the others around the figure as cards were thrown on the table in anger and frustration, it seems every time they played, they would win and take their money.

There is no fair rule, you know? Just play the game and hope that you don t get your money taken by me.

Fair game there is no fair game when it comes to you. We don t know our players on the board yet and you re already taking our money.

Chuckling slightly, they moved the queen further away from the knight as one of the figures; the small-childlike one gasped and sighed. She gets further away, the more she try to get away from reality it seems the closer he gets but she gets further every time. Speaking, as the main figure nodded and chuckled. Playing with the board pieces on the chest board, was like playing with reality itself every time you had a chance it was there to play with the will of others, for the fun of it? Maybe as the music played in the background of classical music and then someone changing it every moment to the silent rock as placing knight down in the middle, they kicked the other off the board. The child-like figure was angered at this and sighed heavily as they got their piece and kicked the other piece beside the knight to the side, to make sure that nothing was with him and no one was with him. The chest board in front of them only had a few pieces left as they thought about what should happen next to go on in the city, maybe a little bit of action would probably help them.

Opening her eyes, Xenia rubbed them tiredly as she stared out of the window that tried blinding her with the sun that was in the sky and was shining so bright at her face. Groaning slightly, she tried to remember what happened yesterday but everything was a blur to her, as she rose up and looked ahead at the city that had all the problems behind it s walls every time she looked, as she had a headache coming to her as she got up from her bed. She could barely remember of what happened yesterday, she tried too but only the headaches would continue so maybe she should let the day go on and maybe her memories from the previous will return to her with happy thoughts in place. Looking at herself, she realized that she never got out of the torn dress that she worn yesterday, it seems that she never got out of it when she returned home where Olivia and Michael was, as she allowed the clothing to slip off her and put on something else. Looking at her options, she cringed at some of the clothes that Olivia gave her and just stared at the ones that Michael gave and decided to go with her own style, since their style scared her slightly. Putting on a pair of black pants, she pulled them up slowly as she had been in deep thoughts and grabbed a shirt that was striped black and white on sleeves and just had a half shirt with it as it came down to the mid-part of her body. She sighed silently, thought about walking around outside in the streets somewhere but something told her not too, as she sat upon her bed and looked out the window as she continued to storm through her thoughts of hoping to find some sort of daydream. As she looked beyond the sky, the sun was halfway there in the sky as she could see she had gotten up around 7:56 a.m. for no apparent reason. Why did she had to wake up so early, she could never understand but as she looked she never realized that somewhere someone was looking for her and was heading somewhat toward her direction but they weren t aware of that as they made a different root. Hearing a knock on the door, Xenia turned around to see the wooden door open and to find Olivia in the doorway. Oh, so you re up? Do you want some breakfast? She questioned the teen, as Xenia nodded briefly and followed Olivia downstairs to the table that was covered with breakfast in every corner of the table. She looked at the food that covered half the table as she could see Michael reading a newspaper and drinking juice as he held the glass in his hand and sipped as if he read every word he took a drink, didn t notice when she sat down as she looked at the food that was in front of her silently. She made a mental gag as she looked at the food she lost her appetite when she saw it, not that it didn t look app tit zing but she just lost her appetite when she saw the pancakes smothered in syrup, sliced oranges and apples in a bowl, along with a strawberry on top. The strawberry was located on top of the hotcakes that was sitting in front of her as a big bowl of hot rice, with strawberries in them was present as Olivia sat down and passed a bowl of biscuits to Xenia, whom held the bowl and got a biscuit out of it. She had to try to eat if she didn t then Olivia would send her back to the doctor for less eating as she bit into the hot bread, as she could feel jelly come at her teeth it seems Olivia had implanted jelly inside the biscuits already. Not much of a surprise, since her and Michael was tired of opening a perfect biscuit and putting jelly and butter behind the hot bread, ruining a perfect little biscuit as she swallowed hard. She looked at the orange juice that somehow got beside her and grabbed it and drunk swiftly as she continued to eat, as she ate, she felt her stomach swirling and tightening up painfully because of the food that she ingested. Her body wasn t use to the food yet, in fact, it never been used to it but Olivia never noticed Xenia s face whenever she ingested the food that she served, but of course, Michael sometimes noticed it and only gave Xenia water whenever Olivia was washing dishes and Xenia would silently thank him for his rescue

Managing to swallow the last bit of the bread and jelly, Michael looked up and could see that Xenia s cheeks were slightly flushed from the food that she ate and would soon have to save her from breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Well, I think that maybe Xenia probably had enough of food for one day after all it is early in the morning and we wouldn t want her going to the bathroom, now would we? He questioned, as he placed the newspaper down and began to eat as he looked at his wife. Nonsense, I think she should eat more, Michael, after all she is growing tiny on us and we wouldn t want her to disappear on us. Olivia spoke, as she had a jelly-biscuit and munched on it silently as she didn t make any contact of eye to Xenia s sickened face. Xenia made a glance at Michael but he shrugged his shoulders, as if a helpless puppy as Xenia tried to force the food down her throat, in hopes that she could swallow without vomiting.

On the playing field, they didn t eat no such things as regular food like them in fact no one knew what they ate at all as faces and bodies sometimes narrowly plump they still make themselves live with it everyday with nutrient and maybe vitamins in their bodies by some unknown food. They were known to wonder the night, they were known to have no sorts of real names that existed in the world, and they were known for the countless murders that lead to mysteries in the city. No one ever gave them a straight name, many called them angels and many thought they saw one with black angel wings, so in the end they were named Dark Angels. As thought, their names weren t that straight still, but most of them came to live with it as many heard the rumors about them, but some of them never really paid attention to them because they were never needed because they only came around when they had a need to kill or someone really innocent is about to die. Rumors, as the chessboard was being knocked over a couple times as small-child like giggles were heard from one of the figures. You re cheating us out of our money. They spoke, as a few laughs were heard from around the main figure and the child-like figure as they continued to play cards and then the child-like figure laid an ace card down on the table where the queen was.

My lovely Ace, be my guide for now show me the way to victory and I shall show you to your fate.

You know that doesn t work anymore, the ace card doesn t grant that kind of luck anymore like it use too if it did I ll be stealing all your money.

It never hurts to believe in luck

Giggling at the child-figure in front of them, they played chess and cards as everyone else watched and the people below them went on with reality.

Looking around as the sunlight shined brightly on his brown hair, his blue eyes could see everyone as the streets were half fool and no one was hardly around as he looked around. Without a phone, he couldn t find anyone the people that he needed to find where going to be hard work since he crushed his phone because of his anger. Looking around, he could see the people mumble among themselves about anything that weren t about him, as he looked through the crowd to see if he could see the mysterious girl that was almost harassed by the man the other night. Having no luck, he narrowed his eyes slightly as he walked through the crowd, not aware that some people around him weren t who they seemed too be, in fact they were what he was looking for the mysterious type that he blamed for his parents death. Standing in the middle of the crowd, his shoes on a small pebble that he couldn t feel through his shoes as he had his hands in his pockets, poking the metal remains of his cell phone as he tried to calm down of the mistake he made by crushing the life out of it. Sighing, as he stood in the heart of the crowd trying to find at least one existence of the strange presence that he kept seeing when his parents died and with the girl who was close to being attacked yesterday by the old man.

Swirling in the heart of her, every time she ate the food that Olivia fixed for her, she would feel this sickness that wasn t to pleasant to handle as Michael came towards her with a fresh glass of cold water and she drunk it with ease as her stomach slowly began to calm down. Nodding quietly, he left her alone as she sat in her room with silence after dinner she quickly rushed towards her bathroom and emptied her stomach out with the food that she had sitting in her stomach waiting to digest. Xenia s stomach wasn t strong enough for some apparent reason to keep regular food, not even bread in her system as she had a rare case that might have been the cause of that, but still unknown; finishing the glass of water she got off the bed. Walking downstairs, she could see Olivia washing dishes as she sat the glass on the table and decided to take a walk to the river like she always did not even Olivia and Michael questioning her of where she was heading as they let her go and go to her later. They tried their best to make sure she got home apparently on time, before dark would catch her and she would fall victim to that same guy again but it s not like they knew about that as she walked out the house she could see the sun shining down on the city as she headed in that direction. The trees around were giant shadows, silently wanting to swallow her up beyond the branches that it had but as she looked at them she silently hated them. She didn t exactly know why she hated the trees; they were just there to scare her whenever it got dark because they silently turned into shadow figures, but no one knew why they did that in the darkness only to scare her she thought as she walked slowly, only hearing the animals in the forest and others. As she walked silently, she could hear people suddenly as she figured that she was getting close to the city, as they looked innocent by day half the time and then during night they would just be totally different. As she walked in the populated city, she could hear a baby crying as it desired attention from its mother as the baby had red hair, as it was a baby boy with emerald green eyes to represent that he had a beauty to his eyes but didn t count on having anyone say your eyes were beautiful. Next to the woman, was an elder boy that looked to be about her age or in fact older than her by a year as he also had red hair and the same emerald green eyes as the baby did, as he had slight freckles on his face as he looked to be bored. He had pale skin, as he looked at the baby that didn t want his attention, but wanted their mothers instead but she had no desire for the care of the baby at the moment as he frowned at her for being so insecure, as he picked up the crying child and patted it s back. Xenia sometimes didn t understand the care of mothers to their children, in fact as she could see the mother to the baby wasn t even paying attention to the cries as the boy was annoyed by the ignorance the baby was earning since it was to young to even have this kind of behavior.

Mom, the baby is crying for you. You have to get him to calm down.

The boy spoke, as he turned his head as he noticed that Xenia was standing there looking at them and he didn t smile or do anything as he looked at his mother and she stared at him and then looked at the mother, whom was so caught up in talking to someone. She silently sighed, as she walked over towards the boy and the baby as he looked at her with wonder and moved the baby away from her as he looked at her. The baby needs a female to calm it down and the mother doesn t want to give it any attention so why not try a teenager? She questioned, as she held her hands out to reach for the baby as the boy looked at her bright red eyes and shook his head. I don t care; I m not letting a freak hold my brother. He spoke to her, as she ignored the insult and still had her hands out fully towards him to get the child. Trust me, even if you don t know me. If you don t stop that baby from crying, nothing will since the mother won t provide attention to it. She replied, as he looked at his brother who had turned fully red in the face as he continued crying and he sighed, finally giving in and giving the child to Xenia. Taking the child, she looked at it with innocence as she smiled softly and hugged the child with love and care, as what it wanted as it looked at her for a second and the crying became easy and a little laugh of satisfaction was heard from the baby. She smiled, as the baby laughed and smiled up at her as she gave the baby back to the boy, as the baby moved it s feet around as it giggled and blew bubbles as a happy baby indeed, she personally didn t understand how she did that but it was worth helping the baby.

Thank you, now he s calm and happy I don t know what you did to make him happy but it was worth it.

Oh, I don t either but at least the baby is happy now.

Yeah by the way, what is your name?

My name is Xenia.

Nice to meet you, Xenia, my name is Kedah, and this is Ken, the one you made happy.

Kedah ? Why would your mother name you after a city?

Oh, beats me. She says she use to live there when she was a little girl and always loved the name.

She nodded as she smiled suddenly as the sun shined brightly on her head, as Kedah smiled at her with his emerald green eyes going soft as she didn t notice and turned away suddenly as the smile disappeared on her face, as she continued to walk through town not sure if she will ever meet Kedah again as she walked.

Giggling from overhead, the small child like figure looked at the chess table and placed a white knight beside the black queen as the black knight moved further away from the queen. Looks like, the black knight as a challenge up ahead. Wonder who would win the queen s heart. They spoke, as they had their hand out over the pale knight and moved them a bit closer to the queen, but the queen was still further away. The main figure smiled, as they had their head slightly turned to lean on their fist as they looked at the child-like one. Now, now, do we know any thing about this white knight? All we know is that, he just came on to the playing field with the queen and the black knight. They spoke, as the child-like figure looked at the other figure and shrugged their shoulders.

The white knight is the black knight s enemy, it holds the key to the black knight s power to be with the queen but the black knight is therefore trying to get to his queen.

So, the pale knight is an unknown enemy or an ally?

It s actually both. An ally and enemy but it s quite confusing either it s an ally or an enemy can t be both though.

The main figure held a queen in hand and an ace as they placed the ace card down and placed the queen back in the deck as the other figure beside noticed. I see the queen isn t going to be near the ace any time soon. One spoke, as the main figure smiled.

We have enough players on the field anyway, the players that are here are the only ones we play with as their life is in our hands.


End file.
